A Human Life
by DeannaCriss
Summary: Ambientada después del final de la onceava temporada. Despierta sin su gracia, se aleja de los cazadores y continúa con su vida. Ésta es la historia de su vida como humano.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Caíste en un sueño profundo, sin realmente sentir dolor. Las alas cortando tu cuerpo, largas plumas negras desenterrándose de la vieja forma que solías ser. Libre. Eres libre de las voces en tu cabeza, de las decepciones, del dolor celestial. Pero ahora sangras, ahora lloras, y también amas. ¿En qué te has convertido, Castiel? ¿Por qué ya no brillan tus ojos? ¿Por qué los abandonaste?

— _¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer ésto?_

— _Hazlo._

— _No te recordarán._

— _Ese es el punto._

¿Qué eres ahora, Castiel? ¿Quién eres ahora?


	2. Agosto

_Ese color en la pared._

Había leído en muchas revistas humanas que le tenías que imprimir tu huella al lugar donde vivías porque sería un santuario, Castiel había interpretado eso como la posibilidad de tener su propio paraíso en la tierra. Encontrar quien le rentara había sido algo fácil, pues a pesar de mantener una conversación incómoda por su inexperiencia humana con el dueño del lugar, le había agradado lo suficiente para ganarse su confianza.

—Es todo tuyo, jovencito.— dijo al dejar caer las llaves sobre su palma.

Castiel había sonreído sutilmente por el apodo y con la calidez que le brindó se concentró en comenzar a llenar los cajones de su nueva casa. No había llevado mucho; en general, no era propietario de nada, así que fue un trabajo lento. Pequeñas mudas de ropa fueron llenando sus pequeños muebles de madera oscura.

Su figura iba y venía, tibia y nueva. Hacía turnos en un mini super como la última vez, y era suficiente porque se encargaba de pagar las cuentas. Su figura iba y venía, aprisa, tensa, sola. La paredes de la sala viéndose más blancas con el tiempo, que corría lentamente. Fría, preocupada y ligera. Y su vida casi monótona se mantenía a flote hasta que una mañana, al abrir los ojos, una palabra simple salió de sus labios.

—Azul.— Y ese día con un poco del dinero en su reserva de emergencias, compró un galón de pintura azul índigo y las paredes de su pequeño departamento cambiaron de rostro.

El té que tomaba a media tarde en su día de descanso se sintió más cálido. Las noches de insomnio, por ser adicto a la noticias que ya no podía resolver, se volvieron más cortas e interesantes. Y de repente su vida no se sintió tan insípida. La pintura no había logrado eso, un color en una pared no tenía el poder de hacer algo así, no era cosa de magia o de hechizos o de posesiones. Había algo de ser humano que Castiel no entendía, un sentido de permanencia que no llenaba ningún vacío, sino que dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. O tal vez era particular a su situación: enamorado de la humanidad y nunca lo suficientemente cerca; y ahora, estaba por su cuenta pero saboreando el ser humano. Era cierto: pintar una pared no significaba que tenía todo en ésta vida, pero representaba un cambio importante, una seguridad implícita y una tranquilidad casi permanente.


	3. Septiembre

_Es solo un trago_

—Buenos días, Castiel.— dijo con su compañero de trabajo con una sonrisa, un chico de cabello rojo erizado con nariz perforada y vestimenta oscura por debajo del chaleco azul.

—Hola, Alan.

—¿Todo bien en casa?

—Sí, Alan, muchas gracias.— en ese momento entró al lugar una señora en sus cuarenta con una bolsa de mimbre y gafas de sol en la cabeza.

—¡Oh, cielos míos! Vengo con unas terribles noticias. Hace poco el señor Argento comenzó a jugar en el club deportivo y sus amigos lo encomendaron a que invirtiera en varios de sus negocios. Buenos tipos, cielos míos, pero no financieramente estables. Y ahora el señor Argento ha perdido varias sumas y...

—...y hasta ahí llega la historia, querida.— continuó el hombre que acababa de entrar a la tienda.— No tienes por qué molestar a los empleados con nuestros problemas.— prosiguió entre sonrisas y apretones de mano. Contrario a su esposa, el señor Argento vestía formal, un traje gris a la medida con líneas delgadas de color verde oliva; Cas nunca había visto zapatos más limpios que los de su jefe, e internamente se preguntaba si él debería de vestir tan impecable como él al estar bajo su mando, pero incluso si la respuesta fuera un sí, Castiel no se podría molestar menos por la forma de presentarse físicamente, no era de gran importancia para él.— ¡Buenos días, muchachos!— cantó alegremente.— Debo estar seguro de que mi esposa les ha dado los detalles más escabrosos de mi decisión.

—Oh, no, cariño...

—Déjame hablar, mi cielo. Lo lamento de verdad pero espero de todo corazón que el que se vaya tenga todas las bendiciones del Señor y...

—¿El que se vaya?— susurró Alan, y solo entonces el señor Argento dejó que su esposa hablara.

—No les había dicho aún, cariño, que planeas despedir a uno de ellos.— el rostro del hombre se llenó de todos los colores posibles, desde un vergonzoso rojo pálido hasta un verde enfermizo.

—Oh...— musitó sin aliento.

—¿Señor?— habló por fin Castiel— Debo suponer que seré yo que dejará de trabajar para usted, soy el que lleva menos tiempo aquí, así que...

—Para nada, Castiel. Alan, tengo que dejarte ir, jovencito— la noticia no le cayó muy bien al chico; su piel comenzó a perder color y las manos le empezaron a temblar, balbuceó algo sobre su padre matándolo y esa fue la señal para Castiel de que no podría quedarse.

—No.— se escuchó cierta voz ronca—. Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo dejar que Alan se vaya. Yo puedo conseguir trabajo con más rapidez y él...— Castiel vio a su compañero de trabajo, sus facciones un poco más relajadas pero aún así con el semblante preocupado, las manos temblando aún y los ojos sorprendidos.

—Castiel, yo...— susurró.

—Está bien, Alan.

Castiel se quitó el chaleco azul que portaba todos los días en el trabajo, y se lo extendió al señor Argento, les ofreció a los presentes una sonrisa amable y salió. Había caminado varios metros cuando escuchó que le hablaban.

—Castiel, espera.— cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con el matrimonio Argento, que se apresuraba a llegar a él. La señora sacó un sobre amarillo del saco de su esposo y lo extendió con prisa.— Por favor, toma ésto. No es mucho, pero te ayudará en lo que encuentras algo.— el ojiazul lo tomó y sonrió de nuevo, viéndolos regresar a la tienda.

Una corriente de aire frío lo golpeó de repente. Vaya, lo acaban de despedir. No, acababa de renunciar. Una roca en el pecho se instaló incómoda y sintió el pánico acercarse.

* * *

—Las últimas gotas de leche están en éste vaso— pensó Castiel mientras le daba otro mordisco a su emparedado. Un día más buscando empleo y fallando miserablemente. La noche se cerraba sobre su cabeza sin dejar que pensamientos claros la habitaran, habían pasado varios días desde que había renunciado, el dinero del sobre amarillo se escapaba rápidamente y Castiel comenzaba a sentir la desesperación.

Había visitado varias tiendas departamentales, de autoservicio, y de cualquier otra cosa, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte. El cuerpo de Jimmy Novak, su cuerpo, no era realmente para esos trabajos, así lo habían considerado las personas de las entrevistas. Los días seguían pasando, Castiel realmente necesitaba encontrar un empleo y rápido.

Esa mañana acababan de llegar las cuentas del departamento; la luz, el agua, incluso el internet. Oh, Chuck. Se había acabado la despensa, esa mañana había desayunado atún con tostadas, eran casi las ocho y lo único que tenía en el estómago era una pieza de pollo en caldo, al que le podría echar más agua para que durara un par de días más. _Necesitas un trago, Cas_ , dijo una voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Vistiendo una camisa de puntos azules y pequeños, tomó con fuerza su chaqueta y se dirigió a un bar cerca de su apartamento, un par de cuadras hacia el sur.

Las luces neones brillaban en la marquesina: _"Silver bullets"_ Un nombre interesante para un bar. _Vamos, Cas, solo un trago_ , escuchó de nuevo. —Vale— pensó para sí mismo antes de jalar la puerta. Bueno, vaya. El bar era hermoso: las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro, todo el mobiliario de madera negra, luces amarillas iluminando los cuadros que esparcidos por las paredes daban un aire familiar al lugar, casi cálido. Había un hombre mayor detrás de la barra, limpiando vasos con un trapo que se colgaba al hombro mientras los acomodaba en las repisas.

—¿Te quedarás ahí parado o pedirás algo?— dijo de repente el hombre con el trapo en el hombro — No tengo todo el día, muchacho — Castiel se fijó en él. Era grande, hombros anchos, cara ancha, mirada estrecha; probablemente rozando los setentas.— ¿Y bien?

— Whiskey — dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de madera en la barra y extendió su brazo para tomar unas pocas de frituras... Mmm. Rancias.

— Aquí tienes, muchacho.

— Castiel, ese es mi nombre.

— ¿Castiel? Es bastante...

— Raro, lo sé.

— Iba a decir que es adecuado para ti — Y Castiel le dedicó una débil sonrisa — Nunca te había visto por aquí; además, conozco esa cara, muchacho, algo te pesa.— Lo dudó durante un segundo, con su conocimiento popular consideró la situación: un cantinero al que le cuentas tus problemas con un trago en la mano. El trago lo tenía...

— No tengo trabajo. Yo...renuncié para que no despidieran a mi compañero.

— Eso suena como algo...

— ¿Adecuado? — el señor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Sí, adecuado — Castiel le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, el hombre tras la barra sonrió después de unos instantes — No te preocupes, muchacho. Ven el lunes a las cinco en punto, te enseñaré algunos trucos. Básicos, pero te ayudarán.

— ¿Por qué habría de venir el lunes si...

— Acabas de conseguir un empleo, muchacho — dijo señalando un cartel junto a la puerta, donde se leía con grandes letras pesadas: "BUSCO CANTINERO". Castiel perdió el habla. Vio el cartel, luego la sonrisa del hombre y de nuevo el cartel, y por último sonrió y susurró:

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué, Castiel — contestó al sacar de quién sabe dónde un vaso parecido al de Castiel con un líquido color miel y lo inclinó haciendo un brindis silencioso.


	4. Octubre

_The sweet things in life_

La cadencia de la respiración de Castiel estaba siendo profunda esa mañana, probablemente porque seguía dormido. A la altura de este mes, sus problemas no eran tan urgentes, ni tan enormes. Su trabajo en el bar le daba para comer, para pagar las cuentas del departamento y para mantener una reserva de emergencias. Su vida era tranquila, y Castiel era feliz por eso.

Cuando el reloj de la sala pasó de las nueve, el frágil cuerpo del que era un ángel se removió despacio. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz y estiró sus miembros con energía, se oyó un pequeño gruñido y finalmente Castiel despertó. Se levantó y se puso una playera limpia, negándose a usar la que llevaba en el trabajo la noche anterior, y aunque moría por lavarse los dientes, jamás se acostumbraría al mal sabor por las mañanas, lo que más deseaba ahora era desayunar.

Entró a la cocina directo por un plato hondo, y su estómago gruñó con impaciencia al alzar la caja de cereal, se sirvió y abrió el refrigerador para tomar la leche... Leche...Leche que no estaba por ningún lado. Oh, no. Hora de hacer la despensa. Castiel cambió su pijama por unos jeans, se aseguró de llevar dinero, tomó sus llaves de la barra de la cocina y salió del edificio. Giró a la derecha y agradeció que el mercado estuviera a solo dos cuadras y media. Tomó uno de los carritos que estaban en la entrada y cruzó las puertas; un suspiro salió de entre sus labios. Le gustaba hacer las compras, la tranquilidad de las personas, ese aspecto rutinario que todos parecían tener, y el hecho de que nadie parecía tener miedo en este lugar.

Con su carrito sostenido a salvo con ambas manos recorrió todos los pasillos con lentitud, revisando mentalmente las cosas que necesitaba. Pasta de dientes, listo. Desodorante, listo. Caja de sobres de té, listo. Leche... ¡ajá! Listo. Esto es entretenido. Tomó un paquete de galletas saladas y uno de pan integral, y se dio cuenta de que le sobraba más que suficiente para un artículo más. Sabía exactamente qué comprar.

Cuando entró a su departamento, fue directamente a sacar el pan, la mermelada y de las bolsas del mandado, la mantequilla de maní. El cereal de la mañana por completo olvidado.


	5. OII

_That hairy guy_

Castiel realmente no lo podía explicar pero se había encariñado con el vello que crecía en su cara. Gracioso, ¿no? Pronto se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los hombres que frecuentaban Silver bullets tenían una barba tupida y se enorgullecían de ella, así que Castiel dejó que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo, alegrándose cuando Lady, la señora que le hacía entregas de artículos de limpieza le había dicho: — Vaya, Castiel, se te ve muy bien hoy con esa barba. No olvides cuidarla, vida, no hay nada menos atractivo que una barba mal acicalada.— _¿Qué clase de persona usa esa palabra?_ , pensó Castiel, así que en lugar de sonreír, ladeó la cabeza con confusión. Lady había reído por la expresión pero siguió trabajando en las listas de artículos que había llevado al bar ese día.

Logan, su jefe, se había reído por la necesidad de Castiel de dejarse la barba, pero no decía nada. Cada tarde un montón de hombres llegaban al bar y tenían un buen rato platicando con el cantinero, porque era un buen tipo, aunque algo raro. Pero como todo en la vida, en algún momento se tenía que acabar. No hubo realmente una razón, un día Castiel se levantó y se dirigió al baño y sacó de debajo del lavabo un rastrillo que había comprado hace un par de semanas y que no había usado. A la falta de crema para afeitar, hizo entre sus manos un poco de espuma con el jabón y lo aplicó en su rostro tibio, tomó el rastrillo y lo pasó suavemente, pero con la fuerza para cortar el vello. Estaba acabando cuando sintió una punzada aguda en la piel, y vio como un poco de sangre salía de la cortada. — Ya aprenderé a hacerlo mejor.— dijo a su reflejo.


	6. November

_Dark t-shirts_

Castiel miró a las demás personas, se veían tan cómodas ahí, sin dudas, sin vacilaciones, como si estuvieran acostumbradas a hacer esto, lo que tenía mucho sentido. Cuando comenzó a ser humano lo entendió a la perfección: tanta suciedad y sudor, tantas horas usando las prendas y los pequeños hoyitos que se hacían en el abdomen por lavar los platos. Castiel estaba comprando ropa, lo cual empezaba a ser necesario: el pantalón que usaba como pijama se estaba deshilachando de las orillas y la mayoría de sus playeras tenían un sutil olor a cigarro y alcohol, que no era del todo desagradable, pero no muy apropiado para sus visitas al parque o la biblioteca.

Castiel estaba parado en medio de la tienda, aún no muy seguro de qué comprar. Sabía que necesitaba una pijama, así que buscó y logró encontrar unos pantalones de algodón ligero, con rayas delgadas que se sentía correcto comprar. Junto a los pantalones había varios estantes con sudaderas, y considerando que la temporada más fría se acercaba, eligió una de color azul y se la echó al hombro. Lo siguiente en la lista eran playeras, que había visto al entrar a la tienda. Cuando llegó a las repisas empezó a sentir un poco de pánico; había demasiados diseños y Castiel no sabía nada de moda. Tomó una playera verde oliva que no tenía nada impreso y la puso en su canasta, hizo lo mismo con un par de color blanco y un par de color negro.

— Creo que es suficiente con éstas.— susurró y siguió deambulando por la tienda. Intentó recordar la última vez que los Winchester compraron ropa en una tienda como esas, sin lograrlo. Parecía que en su memoria solo había bolsas de lona llena de ropa que milagrosamente no guardaba ninguna mancha del negocio familiar. Castiel debía admitir que era raro, pero jamás se le ocurrió cuestionarlo.

Seguía pensando en eso cuando un pequeño gesto de frustración le llamó la atención. Castiel estaba cerca de las cajas, una chica con el cabello castaño recogido, una playera de tirantes no muy apropiada para la estación y lo que parecía ser la misma sudadera que Castiel llevaba pero en color naranja.

— ¡Pero la etiqueta tiene éste precio!

— Esa etiqueta roja era parte de una oferta que ya expiró, señorita.

— Pero...— su rostro se veía vencido.— Gracias.— susurró y dejó la prenda junto a la caja antes de salir. Castiel no lo pensó dos veces. Puso su canasta en el mostrador, intercambió la sudadera azul por la naranja y empezó a pasar sus demás artículos para que los registraran. La chica de gafas cuadradas en la registradora alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

— Serían $75.99.— Castiel pagó y rogó que la chica no caminara rápido. La encontró en la entrada de una tienda de mascotas, mirando con cariño a las aves. Castiel se acercó despacio y habló con más suavidad de la necesaria.

— ¿Te gustan?— la chica giró el rostro con rapidez, usando una mirada que parecía asustada; examinó al hombre frente a ella: cabello desordenado, ojos francos, sonrisa pequeña, y decidió relajarse.

— Sí, son lindos.— contestó. Ninguno supo qué más decir. Se quedaron viendo las aves y hablando tranquilamente de nada durante unos minutos, la chica riendo por los comentarios específicos que Castiel decía sobre las aves.

—...y aunque estos son ejemplares bastante lindos, mi ave preferida es la _Columba Livia Domestica_ , o paloma común, son animales domésticos, como los gatos y los perros. Tienen una historia muy triste, en realidad. No son animales silvestres, pero los crían para competencias, así que si pierden las abandonan o no las reclaman...— la chica lo veía asombrada, sin saber qué decir.

— Eres muy extraño.— dijo después de un tiempo, Castiel la miró, se veía realmente pequeña bajo el marco de su fleco y hombros delgados, así que hurgó en la bolsa que tenía en la mano y sacó de ella la sudadera naranja, extendiéndosela.— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es una prenda que se utiliza para hacer deporte, o que personalmente uso para andar dentro de casa sin perder calor corporal.

— Lo sé, tipo listo.— contestó rodando los ojos.— ¿Qué haces con ella?

— Creo que es obvio.

— Hey. Yo no necesito...

— Antes de que digas lo que estoy seguro vas a decir, lo sé. Sé que no necesitas mi ayuda, sé que puedes valerte por ti misma, y ¿sabes qué? No me importa, porque decidí comprar ésto para ti, así que lidia con eso.— la chica de cabello lacio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tomó la sudadera y sonrió un poco.

— Nunca pensé que estuviera en ti ponerte tan a la defensiva.

— Lo siento, no quise que sonara tan agresivo.— y ella sólo asintió.

— Gracias.— dijo, alejándose de él, quien la vio irse con los hombros caídos. Cuando giró en la esquina, Castiel se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su departamento, con un sentimiento cálido en su interior.


	7. NII

_Lady_

Era miércoles, lo que significaba Castiel tenía que abrir el bar. También significaba que tendría varias entregas de cargamentos, cerveza de Arizona y de Illinois, vino de Nepal y por supuesto, los artículos de limpieza. Cuando Castiel llegó al bar, comenzó con bajar la sillas de las mesas y limpiarlas con jabón y un trapo seco, terminando de eso revisó la hora, dándose cuenta de que faltaban aún cuarenta minutos para que el bar abriera. Preparó la bodega para las entregas, haciendo espacio en varias repisas y sacando productos al bar. Faltaban unos minutos para que abriera cuando alguien tocó la puerta trasera. Castiel se extrañó, normalmente las entregas llegaban cuando el bar ya estaba abierto. Salió de la bodega y se dirigió a la puerta, abriendo con cuidado. Del otro lado estaba un chico joven, pelo negro y piel morena, que sonreía amablemente.

— ¿Logan Adams?— preguntó.

— No. Mi nombre es Castiel, trabajo para Logan, soy el cantinero.— contestó sin saber todavía con quién estaba hablando.

— Oh, Castiel, hola. Me llamo Carlos, trabajo para mi tía Lady en su tienda, pero hoy estoy haciendo sus entregas.— Castiel entendió, y dejó pasar al chico.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

— Para nada. ¿Dónde pongo las cajas?— Castiel señaló la bodega.

— Hice espacio en la segunda repisa para las cosas que traes. Deberá ser suficiente.— Carlos asintió y volvió por donde había entrado, y después de un par de minutos entró de nuevo con dos cajas medianas y una pequeña encima. El ex-ángel encendió las luces de neón de la puerta principal, señal de que el bar estaba abierto y algo que no había notado regresó a su mente.— ¿Por qué Lady no vino a hacer ésta entrega?— Carlos asomó la cabeza afuera de la bodega.

— Oh.— susurró rascándose la nuca.— Sufrió un pequeño accidente

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?— preguntó Castiel con preocupación tiñendo su voz.

— Sí. Bueno, no. Es decir, está bien ahora, solo le ordenaron reposo un par de días. Se lastimó la espalda, pero estará mejor para hacer la siguiente entrega, no se preocupe.— Castiel vio al chico con aprehensión, dudando que más decir.

— ¿Crees que pueda visitarla?— Carlos sonrió, y asintió con entusiasmo.

— Eso le encantaría a mi tía. Adora las visitas.— Castiel esbozó una sonrisa cálida y alzó el brazo para palmear al chico en la espalda, pero sin saber mucho sobre contacto humano, se detuvo y dejó caer su mano. Carlos, sin notarlo, sacó una libreta de su bolsillo trasero y escribió rápidamente algo, le entregó el papel al cantinero y dijo: Su dirección. Le diré que irás mañana después del mediodía, ¿está bien?

— Por supuesto.— Castiel dobló el papel y lo sostuvo entre sus manos despidiendo a Carlos con un breve asentimiento de cabeza. El chico salió del bar por la puerta trasera y cerró con cuidado dejando al cantinero con sus pensamientos.

Lady era una mujer amorosa y alegre, fuerte desde las piernas que la cargaban hasta el corazón que ofrecía al mundo. Para Castiel, imaginarla en cama sin poder hacer mucho, le hacía sentir... algo. Estaba ahí la tristeza, por supuesto, y un poco de pena también, pero podía sentir en su boca un sabor amargo, una sombra oscura asomándose por entre sus miedos. _Éste cuerpo, es débil y frágil_ , Castiel pensó mientras abría y cerraba sus puños sintiendo la fuerza de sus músculos. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando pasar a una pareja de amigos que reían por nada en particular. Castiel caminó hacia atrás de la barra para dejar el papel con la dirección de Lady, tomó un plato con botana (fresca) y lo llevó con paso suave a la mesa que los dos amigos ahora ocupaban, olvidando a esa sombra oscura por unos momentos.


End file.
